Fine Line between Hate and Love
by Yaoimisteress
Summary: It's the fourth tournament and Jin's worried about how his past relationship with Hwoarang will effect his stay in the tournament. Waring: YAOI malemale Woot!
1. Chapter 1

**Fine Line between Hate and Love**

It had been three years since I broke up with Hwoarang, how would I act towards him in the fourth tournament? Would I talk to him? Would I ignore him? I know I shouldn't try to avoid him but it just brings me back to how he reacted.

_"Jin...? What is it?... You can tell me, what's wrong?" I had his hands in my own as I looked into concerned eyes._

_"...Hwoarang...I...I..." I stopped, why couldn't I say it? I inhaled shakily "I don't think we should see each other anymore"_

_"What!" It wasn't anger in his voice but hurt, he went to speak but I cut him off,_

_"I've grown out of love with you... I'm sorry, I am so sorry..." I dropped my head, I couldn't bring myself to look at him._

_"What are you talking about? Jin! I love you. I love you dammit! I can't lose you now! We can wor-"_

_"No. We can't" I said firmly, he had to take me seriously. When I went to release his hands he just gripped onto mine tighter._

_"Jin look at me...Look at me!"_

_"No Hwoarang!" I pulled my hands away from him roughly and went to grab the leather trench-coat that was slung over his couch._

_He was quick to move, catching my wrist before I opened the door. "Listen! Please!"_

_"Hwoarang no! Don't make this harder than it already is!"_

_"You just can't fall out of love with someone!"_

_I shoved him backwards so he'd let go of me and went to open the door again before I felt strong hands clasps around my upper arms._

_"No Jin! You fucking love me too I know it!"_

_"What's wrong with you!"_

_"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you!" I struggled against him, half of me felt scared he was being so physical and the other half of me felt like shit because he was taking this so badly. I understood he was confused, I understood he wanted answers but he knew how I felt when he acted like this._

_"Hwoarang don't make me hurt you!"_

_"I can change babe, just give me a chance!"_

_"Nobody can change a person!" I replied, smacking the back of my head against his face. Hwoarang cursed as he let go of me holding his hands to his nose. Blood oozing out between his fingers._

_"You'll find someone a thousand times better than me, you'll love them a thousand more times than you loved me and you'll be happier with them than you ever were with me!" I had tears running down my face as I opened the door._

_"...Good bye"_

That was the last thing I said to him before I walked out of his apartment and out of his life. I knew I never gave him a proper chance to speak his mind, but I didn't want to hear it. I knew if he did I would have fallen for him, the brick wall I worked so hard to build would have crumbled in seconds, and I couldn't let myself do that because in all honesty I still loved him. I was so frightened of what I felt towards him that I couldn't handle it... it's so hard to explain.

I still to this day, when my mind drifts to the times we spent together. I have to tell myself, convince myself that it was in his best intentions and that one day we'll just look back at this and laugh.

But last year, the year the try outs for the iron fist tournament began. Confirmation trials for the fighters who wanted to earn their place in the fourth tournament were. I met someone, someone that I'm dating now, a British boxer or as he likes to think_ the_ British boxer. When we first started dating I got butterflies in my stomach each time he got close, I was so unbelievable nervous when he was around, but when I think back on it I was like that when Hwoarang and I started dating too.

It's really quite funny, it's been eight months, eight months since Steve and I've been officially dating and I'm happy. I know that Hwoarang would have met someone special by now too. Probably recovered faster than I did, after all it had been two years and a bit until I started dating again.

_"After you've finish filling out these forms. Please hand them to the receptionist over there" A young woman informed me, pointing in the direction of the desk._

_I nodded, bowing my head slightly in thanks as I grabbed the forms off her. She had her hands full, running around giving them out to hundreds of people. The place was crowded and it wasn't organized as well as it could have been. All I could hear were the voices of a thousand people talking to one another and over each other, whistles blowing as a few hundred people were fighting in the trails. People trying to impress the specially selected judges watching each move they made so they could go through to the next level. People were practicing and people were crying, some out of sadness and some out happiness._

_I saw optimists and pessimists, adults and children, people who were there to win and people who were there for a deeper reason. Mine, to kill Kazuya Mishima and Heihachi Mishima, ever since my grandfathers betrayal I have loathed anything related to the Mishmas, my lineage, my fighting style, the Devil Gene in my blood. Everything. So I unlearned the Mishima- ryu fighting style and mastered the art of traditional Karate._

_I trained every single day for long hours learning Karate, so I could master it before this very day came. I knew I was going to have a place in this tournament, I knew there wasn't going to be many new fighters in it. I just hoped I wouldn't see..._

_"Need a pen?"_

_I turned my head to see a stranger offer a blue biro to me. I took the pen graciously, bowing my head slightly (force of habit)_

_"Thank you" I said_

_"I saw ya just standing here, thought I'd help ya out yeah" The man said to me with a small smile._

_"Yeah, I didn't think to bring one"_

_"Neither here, I just got one with the forms those people are handing out"_

_"You're English" I stated, noticing his accent._

_"London, The weathers so much different in Japan hey"_

_"Prefer the rain?"_

_"Actually it's a nice change" The man replied with a chuckle._

_I couldn't help but catch sight of the scar on his left arm when I looked up from my forms._

_"What style of fighting do you master?"_

_"Boxing, yourself?"_

_"Karate" I replied proudly_

_"Hopefully I'll see you later on yeah?"_

_I nodded giving him a smile, he was quite attractive. Golden shoulder length hair, ocean blue eyes, lean muscular build and tanned skin. Actually he was gorgeous, and he must have noticed me checking him out because his smile turned into a grin._

_"I'll see ya around" He said, winking at me before he heading towards the receptionist._

_I felt my cheeks getting hotter as I quickly returned back to my forms._

_It had taken literally three and a half hours before I got through to the final levels of the trails. And of course I saw a lot of familiar faces like Nina Williams, Lei Woolong and-_

_"JINNNNN!" I was suddenly attacked from behind. Arms and legs wrapped around me and straight away I knew who it was._

_"Ling!" It came out more like a struggled choke than a happy surprise, not that I wasn't expecting her to be here._

_"Have you been getting the e-mails I've been sending you?"_

_"Yes, yes I have domo" I thanked, peeling her arms off me as she jumped down._

_"I've missed you Jin chan!" She said facing me for the first time. "Wow! You've grown since I last saw you!"_

_"So have you" I replied, smiling down at her._

_"Oh I can't wait until this is over, we have to go get some grub!"_

_"Sounds good"_

_Our conversation was cut short when my name was called over the loud speaker._

_"Next, fighter 0792. Jin Kazama"_

_"...Good luck"_

_"Thank you"_

_As I made my way to the fighting circle I realized this was it. This was what I've trained for, for three years. I couldn't lose now, I had to show them I was worthy of entry. I stepped into the circle, closed my eyes and clutched my fists. I was ready._

_"Next, fighter 0613. Steve Fox"_

_I inhaled deeply and went into my fight stance. I opened my eyes to see ocean blue ones staring back at me._

_"I knew I'd see ya again"_

_I remained in my fighting stance, just my luck he had to be my opponent for this evening._

_"Ichi...ni...san...go!"_

_I reacted, instantly swinging my leg up to hit his ribcage with force. But he blocked it with his right arm, using his left to do an upper cut hitting me hard in the abdomen. I cringed gritting my teeth, I forgot what it felt like to be hit so hard. He went to hit me again in the face from the side, but I quickly ducked and kneed him in the stomach, returning the favour._

_The fight probably lasted five minutes, he had some good moves but than again so did I. We knocked each other around pretty badly but neither of us refused to fall. So they stopped the fight, it usually took three minutes for someone to go down but not in this case. Once the whistle was blown I froze, panting like a dog. I just hoped that I wasn't going to be overruled. It felt like an eternity before they told the results._

_"The result of this match between Jin Kazama and Steve Fox is...a Draw... congratulations you are both in the iron fist tournament four"_

_"YES!"_

_I felt strong arms wrap around me as I was pulled into a bear hug. His sweaty chest pressed against mine for a brief moment._

_"We did it mate! I didn't hurt ya too bad did I?" He asked, patting the side of my arm with that gorgeous grin of his face._

_I shook my head, beginning to smile "I'll survive"_

_He wiped his forehead with the back of his boxing glove. "What a work out. Are ya peckish? Can I get ya something to eat, to celebrate winning?"_

_"I...ah...I'd" And that's when the butterflies kicked in. It'd been a long time since anyone's asked me out. Even if it was just a celebration thing._

_Oh shit I forgot Ling. "I'm sorry but I can't I'm already meeting a friend for dinner"_

_"Oh ok... well...many we can postpone it"_

_"...A rain check? Sure" That was a lot harder than it seemed._

_"Great! I'm staying in Tokyo for a while so it works out perfectly yeah? Come with me for a sec"_

_I followed him to his training bag and watched him rummage through it._

_"Shit... does anyone have-"_

_"A pen?" I questioned, passing him the blue biro I had in my pocket_

_He laughed. "Hey thanks"_

_He jotted down some numbers on a ripped piece of paper and gave it to me._

_"Hajimemashite Jin"_

_I was slightly surprise at his words. "I'm pleased to meet you too Steve" I replied bowing my head._

_"I'll hear from you soon"_

_I nodded in agreement._

Our relationship blossomed from there, I found out 'a while' for Steve was 12 months. Now I'm happy, I never ended up seeing Hwoarang that day but he probably... well I know he went at the crack of dawn. That's just what Hwoarang would do. Everyone knows he's competitive... especially me. I just hope he's happy even more than I am. I'll know for sure when I see him this week.

**Authors notes: ah huh and that's it people! I dunno if I should continue, reviews would be a good encouragement:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fine Line Between Hate and Love- chtp 2**

Leaning against the door frame, Steve watched me as I finished packing my bags.

"Have ya got everything?"

"Yeah... I'm pretty sure I do" I reply, picking up the final bag and placing it with the rest of the luggage. I felt powerful arms wrap around my waist as he drew me closer to him.

"Pretty exciting aye?..."

"...Hmm"

"Is something wrong? Ya don't seem very enthusiastic bout it" He asked, squeezing me a little. I put one hand over his and stroked it with my thumb reassuringly.

"I'm just thinking"

"Bout ya ex?" It wasn't so much a question but a realization.

"I'm fine" I knew he didn't want to hear it. Pushing up the sleeve of my black jacket, I looked at my watch.

"The cab should be here soon. We better start moving out"

"Yep"

I picked up as many bags as I could before walking out of my apartment and into the elevator. I set them down so I could hold the door open for Steve while he locked the door and quickly joined me with the rest of the bags. I pressed the ground button and we stood in silence. I felt him staring at me the entire time,

"What?" I asked, feeling a bit paranoid as the grinning boxer moved closer to me.

"Twenty two floors, whaddaya say?" He asked pressing his body against mine with a challenging glint in his blue eyes.

"No you kinky bastard!" I couldn't help the grin that crossed my lips as I spoke.

Growling, Steve bit my neck playfully.

"Ya didn't say no that time we were on the train to Yokohama, remember?...You were against the wall...like this" He whispered in my ear seductively. Pinning me up in the same position as we were on the train.

"...Steve...no-nhhmm..." I couldn't finish my protest as I felt him gently start to suck and nip on my neck just below my left ear. I had to gather all my decreasing strength to push him away from me,

"No Steve, there's no time"

"Whot bout the taxi?"

"What? No!" I said, he was starting to make me laugh now.

"Come on, we'll just pay him extra yeah?"

"I said no Steve!"

"...the plane?"

-  
It took us about an hour and a half to get to the airport, not only that but Steve was pouting at me the whole way there. The place was crowded, we had to squeeze our way past so many people before we could even get our luggage cleared. We were so close to missing the plane that I nearly had a heart attack but after all the havoc of the situation we finally made it.

I sat down sighing, not only could I relax now but I also had the window seat.

"Blimey that was hectic"

"You're telling me"

"Ya lucky I love ya so much that I'd let ya sit there...God these chair are uncomfortable" I watched Steve fidget with the arm chair, trying to ajust it with an irritated look on his face.

"Just don't burst my bubble" I said, smiling contently as I rested my hands behind my head.

"Whot's that suppose to mean?" He questioned, stopping to look at me.

"I mean stop whining like a banshee and just relax, it's not going to be any different once we get to the temple"

"Easy for you to say princess"

I laughed softly, grabbing the headphones between our chairs.

"I don't want to hear another word out come out of your mouth Fox"

Placing the headphones over his ears, I turned on the radio and rested my head back into the cushy seat. He didn't object, he knew I was just playing around it was funny how Steve had this effect on me. I smiled to myself as I closed my eyes listening to the faint sound of music and feeling Steve's hand on top of mine.

-  
Once we were on the ground we caught another taxi to Hiroshi's bus depo. The directions were in the documents given to us after our try outs. We got onto buses that were specifically for the tournament and were driven through unknown landscape until it stopped at its destination. Lucky for me Hwoarang wasn't on the bus I took, if he was I didn't see him, he probably would have been sitting in the back seats not that I was looking for him. As we got closer to the temple my nerves started to kick in. It wasn't because of the fighting, but the realization that it was inevitable that I'd see him.

The other knock down was that we were shown to individual rooms, the temple was huge and there were no elevators or vending machines. It was tradional Japanese layout, sliding doors, tokonoma's, futons and kotatsu tables. There were some modern things too. Mostly for the foreigners, I was just glad I wasn't on the twelfth floor. I lost Steve too... dammit...

-  
"Here we are Mr. Fox, dinner will be in twenty-five minutes. Your room is on the twelfth floor number 109."

"...Ahhhh...okaaaay...thanks" Steve looked up the flight of stairs doubt founded. Where are the bloody elevators? Does she mean to tell me I have to walk up those?

"Will you need help carrying those sir?" The sophisticated looking woman questioned, reading the Brits facial expression.

"...No, I'll be fine" He said, not wanting to be a hassle, not wanting to look weak either. Flashing the girl a charming smile Steve picked up his bags and started the long walk up the stairs.

Four hundred and forty-seven, four hundred and forty-eight

"Move it!"

Steve was pushed against the railing as a rowdy redhead shoved past him. Steve nearly losing his luggage,

"Oi!" Steve shouted out, gritting his teeth

The redhead stopped in his tracks, looking over his shoulder with a glare.

"Watch what ya doin' mate" Steve was infuriated as the redhead just laughed and continued jogging up.

What the hell... What a rude bastard, I'd sure like to smack him one

I looked at my watch again. I should start heading for the dinning hall and find Steve. Pulling the hood of my jacket over my eyes I exited my room and made my way down stairs.

Walking through the doors of the hall I scanned the large room. Where is he? I froze...

"JINNNNNN! HEY KAZAMA! OVER HEREEEE!"

...Oh shit, the whole room fell silent as people turned their gaze over to me. Horrified I quickly looked down at my shoes and cautiously walked over to the Chinese girl with her hands clasped to her mouth. "I'm sorry Jinny"

I kept my eyes onto the table "Are you trying to get me killed?" I asked sitting down.

"No! I-" Ling was interrupted as one of the spokes people took up the microphone from the stage.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Mishima Temple were you'll be staying for the next two months. Holding the Iron Fist's fourth tournament in these very grounds. If you look to my right you'll see the rosters for tomorrow's events. They'll be here all night so please don't rush. For tonight, the meal will be teriyaki chicken. The waiters are coming shortly, I hope you all enjoy. Thank you"

"Jin I-" The Chinese girl was interrupted once more.

"I have to get out of here" Jin abruptly ran out of the dinning hall and outside the temple.

_He's here Kazama… I can feel him…_

"Leave me alone! You're never going to be whole! Never!" Jin uttered angrily.

_Kazuya…_

Jin eyes tightly closed, the demonic voices in his head had spoken to him since the third tournament but they never used to be this bad.

"Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!" Jin fell to his knees, all he could hear was a thousand voices over each other, laughing at him. Jin was holding his head so hard his temples started to hurt.

The voices stopped.

"Jin? Are you ok?"

I didn't need to look up at the boxer squatted beside me, his hand on my back.

"Jin… whot's wrong, why are you all the way out here?" Steve asked worryingly

I opened my eyes and stood, looking back at the temple. I didn't realize I ran this far out here. "…Nothing…Ling, she yelled out my name. I had to get some fresh air"

"It's alright everything's normal in there, lets go back aye?"

I nodded. What am I going to do?

**Authors notes: Wow I updated. hurray**

**p.s urusai means shut up -o-O; thanks yaoimaster**


	3. Chapter 3

"So Jin chan... have you got a girlfriend yet?"

The food I was swallowing got caught in my throat as I started to cough. Reaching out for the glass of water Ling and Steve patted my back.

"Ohhh Jin chan are you okay?"

I nodded promptly, "I'm fine thank you"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you like that... does that mean yes?"

I hesitated looking over at Steve, " I ahhh...no, no I don't"

"WAIII!" Ling latched onto me like a leech, her arms wrapped around my neck automatically. I could tell it was making Steve a bit funny.

"Well... I don't... but I do" What was I saying?

Ling looked up to me with her arms still around me neck. "What do you mean?"

"Back in Tokyo, I met someone, about the same time you flew over for the try outs"

"And?" Ling asked, hanging off my every work like a teacher reading a book out loud.

"Well... I got this persons number...and they knew I liked them. A lot. This person liked me back just as much... but I was scared, I was scared of this person leaving me. Because this person liked to drink, liked to fight, liked to flirt, they were my complete opposite. This person was irresistable and I knew they coud have anyone they desired. So I thought... well sure they like me know but what about in years to come? I didn't want to risk it-"

"Who are you talking about?" Steve question, his voice thick with uncertainty.

It was only then I felt the tear running down my cheek. I looked away from my hands to see two confused, shocked looking faces.

"It's ok Jin, your making yourself sound worthless. Come on cheer up! If this girl liked you as much as you liked her then there was nothing to worry about, trust me. How do you except to find love with that attitude?"

"Yeah Jin... as a matter of fact if you're still madly in love with this person why don't you just go back to them. And stop fooling yourself into thinking your not because your not just hurting yourself!" Steve suggested harshly before standing up to leave the table.

Ling looked up at Steve walking away and frowned, silent for a moment "...Yeah Jin what about her feelings too!" with that the Chinese girl stood up, her bottom lip quivering as she too left the table.

I stood up, "Steve!...Ling!"

Splashing water onto my face I looked at my reflection. What did you just say out there Jin? I heard the door of the bathroom open and I sighed. "I'm sorry... I should explain"

"You've got a lot of explaining to do Kazama"

I swirled around and my heart stopped. There... infront of my eyes was my ex-lover, leaning against the wall with his thumbs in the front pockets of his jeans, one foot on the wall and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Looking right at me, the look of hate in his brown eyes.

Not saying a word I swiftly went to the door, my heart thumping like a jack hammer. Hwoarang lifting a long leg up to firmly press against the other side of the wall.

"Not even talking to me now?"

I looked at the leg blocking my way, "What do you want me of say?" it didn't mean to come out as a whisper.

"I want an explanation..."

"...I don't have one" I said looking at him, making my voice sound confident.

I watched as Hwoarang took a drag of his cigarette.

"What about for breaking my nose?...or don't you have an explanation for that either?" Pausing Hwoarang took another drag, contemplation written across his flawless face. "You know... I should really return the favour."

Before I could react Hwoarang kicked my hard in the midsection and I slammed to the tiled floor. Smacking my head hard, I groaned as I felt the Koreans weight on top of mine as he straddled me.

"Now you better fucking tell me Kazama!"

I heard the door open again as Hwoarang held the front of my jacket, with his arm extended back ready to punch me. I saw purple Italian shoes and the familiar voice spoke.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my dear little nephew"

A fist came down onto my jaw, hearing the sickening snap of it dislocating.

"What are you doing love?" Lee knelt down beside me.

"Let me take a look at that pretty face of yours" placing his gloved hands on the sides of my jaw, he popped it into the correct position.

Jin was talking about his Ex again. Does he not love me? Am I a rebound?...of course not, he's been with me for eight months surely rebounds don't last that long. But he never says he loves me, a few times when we were in bed yeah... but that's just an effect sex has, I've said it in a few night stands. Didn't mean anything. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Fine Line Between Hate and Love – Chapter 4**

When I climbed the twelve flights of stairs to my room there was a surprise waiting for me. Jin was there, waiting patiently, standing against the wall next to my door.

"Jin, whot are you doin' here?" I didn't look into his eyes. I was still hurt by his comments the night before.

"I have come to apologise." He said to me his gaze, the same as mine, staring at his shoes. "Although, I don't really know what for."

His last words angered me slightly. "Whaddya mean you don't know!" my voice was raised slightly in irritation. "You go on and on bout how wonderful this… this person is an' you don't expect me to get upset!" It was then that I looked up and Jin was standing there with a smirk on his face that infuriated me.

Before I could think of anything else to say Jin interjected.

"Did you even listen to what I was talking about yesterday? The person that I met and I fell in love with straight away, the person that could get anyone that they pleased, the person that was irresistible. Were you listening?"

Jin looked at me. What was the look in his eyes?

"I was talking about you Steve." He looked at me. His smirk was not the degrading smirk that I thought he wore a second earlier. It was a warm smile that was true.

I felt like the biggest fool. I fought to keep my expression angry and not lapse into a sudden relief. I did not want to be seen like an idiot now.

"I'm getting my key and opening my door. When my door is open you are to get in there and strip your clothes off. Wait for me on the bed."

Jin's smile turned into a sheepish and uncharacteristic grin. He was not used to me speaking to him like that and it amused him. He did what he was told of course and the sex we had was satisfying and ecstatic. Half way through though, Jin looked a little lost…

"**Did you even listen to what I was talking about yesterday? The person that I met and I fell in love with straight away, the person that could get anyone that they pleased, the person that was irresistible. Were you listening?"**

I was a prisoner in my own flesh. It was not me speaking those words, but the demonic beast that constantly fought for control. I knew what was happening but I had no will to stop it. Even though it seems like the devil was doing me a favour, it wasn't. The truth was that I started describing Steve but my feeling for Hwoarang had came through and I was talking about him by the end.

The devil released its grip on my mind halfway through our love making. I think Steve noticed the change but he didn't say anything to me about it. After he came inside me he collapsed in a pile of man and engulfed me in his wonderful odours. I didn't have the heart to move so I slept with his arms around me that night.

Early in the morning I woke and left him to sleep. I didn't want to distract his preparations for his match today. The opponents would be posted on the wall by now and I decided to see who Steve was matched against today.

"Craig Marduk." I murmured to myself as I read the name. It wasn't familiar to me. I was the only person in the dining hall and I decided to get some breakfast while it was hot.

I reached for the steamed eggs and the kind faced woman behind the counter slopped generous helping of egg and rice onto my plate. She recommended the fresh fruit at the end followed by the tea and herbal supplements.

When I made my way down there, there was a number of large bowls filled to the top with apples, pears, peaches, grapes, plums and bananas. I couldn't decide on what fruit to take so I casually took a whole bowl and sat at one of the close tables. I returned to the counter to get a pot of green tea and some ginkgo biloba and St Jons Wort for mental alertness and relaxation of nerves.

I returned to the table and lifted my chopsticks. I had finished the rice and the egg and started on the fruit when a voice spoke behind me.

"Hmm, it looks like your appetite hasn't changed since the last time we dined together." I turned around in my chair and saw Hwoarang standing there. I swallowed a mouthful of pear. Hwoarang reached over and grabbed an apple. His arm slightly brushed against my shoulder.

I briefly closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. "Hwoarang. I'm sorry about everything. I want us to be friends." I looked at Hwoarang and tried to read his face. "I don't want us to be the way we were. In fact, how about we make a date for dinner tonight and I can introduce you to my new partner?"

Hwoarang hesitated for a moment before answering.

"Ok. I'll bring my new partner too." I was shocked by his words but they were not entirely unexpected.

"Are you going to stay here and eat some breakfast with me?" I asked him.

"Nah I'm training for my fight this afternoon. How about I meet you here at eight o'clock?"

"Sure." I said. He left then and I went to get Steve for his warm up.

Jin wasn't with me when I woke up. I rose and showered and was dressing when he knocked at my door again.

I opened it. He was standing there like he was supposed to. He had brought me some fruit and he pushed it into my hands as he walked through the door. I put it on the table and ushered him further in.

"You came just in time." I said to him. I was buttoning my shirt when he knocked but I started unbuttoning.

"No." He said firmly. "Keep focused." He buttoned my shirt up to the top.

"Hey, hey, wait a minute." I said to him. "I don't button this to the top, never have. And how am I supposed to distract my opponents like that aye?" I winked at him and smiled as I undid the top three buttons of my shirt.

Jin smiled but rolled his eyes. "You don't fight with it on remember? You'll be wearing those hot, tight little shorts of yours. Take your shirt off and really get them distracted. Come back to me in one piece, Foxy."

He pushed me out the door and then stopped. "Oh, and we are meeting with an old friend of mine and his boyfriend at eight tonight."

"Ok," I said and smiled.

Craig Marduk was not man, but beast. He was at least 7 feet tall and was the size of a fully grown gorilla. I stepped into the ring to his adrenalised roar of "COME ON!"

I did see him staring at my bare chest and that's when I struck… He lifted a hand the size of a car tire and belted me around the head. I fell to the floor but it gave me more motivation to get up and do it again.

The match ended 4 minutes later when the officials stopped the match for fears of my wellbeing when I just kept getting up off the ground. I was beaten and bruised slightly. I was exhilarated.

I walked down to the shower rooms and saw that I was alone. Marduk had been swamped by fans and I had managed to get some privacy. I turned on the hot water and slid my clothes off. I was more comfortable by myself, even though I am proud of my manhood and I am not afraid of exposing it.

I touched my bruised cheek and remembered the beating. I shivered under the hot jet of water. I realized I was massaging my dick and I was hardening rapidly. I liked being shoved around.

I was alone for the next seven minutes exactly and I was so aroused that I was finished four minutes early. My cum splattered on my body and I washed it down the drain.

The person that broke my length of solitude was that impolite little shit red head Korean that bumped into me on the stairs. I was in too good a mood to care as I stood under the water leaning against the wall with one hand. My cock hung limp and looked untouched as he saw when I caught him peeking at it.

I smiled to myself.


End file.
